herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mudokon
The Mudokons are the main heroes in Oddworld series of action-adventure platform video games. They are a high-spirited shamanistic race of greenish-blue-skinned bird-like humanoids native to the odd continent of Mudos. They were becoming the supreme race on the extraterrestrial planet Oddworld just before being oppressed by the wealthy alien race known as the Glukkons for forcefully slaving the industry in making products at their industrial factories of the Magog Cartel like RuptureFarms. Abe is the only one who can save all fellow Mudokons from enslaving at the headquarters and succeed their industrial enemies before being warned by them. About the Mudokons The Mudokons are a highly spiritual people that are native to Mudos. They were originally the supreme race on Oddworld before being enslaved by the greedy Glukkons. The majority of the Mudokon population is now born in captivity and are currently forced to work in various Glukkon factories. As the species, Mudokons are greenish-blue-skinned birdlike humanoids, with the turtle-resembling facial features and four fingers on both hands, that have evolved from birds, thus, explaining their agility, frail bone structure, and feather-based hair. Due to their formal origin, Mudokons likely possess hollow bones. They feature the ability to alter their skin-tone to reflect their current emotions: angered Mudokons turn a reddish hue, overjoyed Mudokons turn yellow or green, and depressed Mudokons turn blue. They are oviparous, and born from eggs lay by Sam, the Mudokon queen. They are also known to live a lifespan of roughly 40 years. In addition, they are the only race in Oddworld to be considered the resemblance of humans. According to the supporter, Alf, most Mudokons are androgynous and most likely incapable of reproducing. Despite the evolution of birds, Mudokons have teeth in their appearance, and a gizzard for further digestion like many birds. Variants and Classes In Oddworld: Abe's Exodus, if Abe tries to rescue Mudokons, they can have five different conditions in order to include a challenging obstacle: *Angry - An angry Mudokon is possible to be identified by its hued reddish skin. If Abe beats an angry Mudokon, then it will turn the beat back. They will hit the nearby Mudokons and involve traps, hampering the audience's progress of the game. Before Abe tells the other angry Mudokon that he apologizes, which will no longer become angry and follow his orders, they will not follow Abe. If Abe strikes the normal Mudokons, they will be angry. *Wired - A wired Mudokon is possible to be identified by its slap-happy, erratic behavior and having their yellow hued skin. This type of Mudokons has been exposed to a laughing gas. When the Mudokons are wired, they will follow Abe's orders no matter what. However, they will hyper-actively run around and are too difficult to manage, impossibly making them sneaked by enemies. In order to make wired Mudokons calmed, they must be hit only once if they exposed to laughing gas back. *Depressed - A depressed Mudokon is possible to be identified by turning its skin into a hued sharp-blue color. Mudokons can be either be discovered this way or depressed upon looking for another Mudokon being killed. If they won't follow Abe, then he must tell a depressed one with his apology to snap them out of their depression. However, if Abe did not use the "sorry" voice command to stop the depression in time, hitting a Mudokon in this state will be suicidal and it will constantly strike itself before it dies. *Sick - A sick Mudokon is considered the less common variant of the five. They are possible to be identified by their hued greenish skin due to their sickness. There are only two factors that can cause a Mudokon illness; either drinking the alcoholic Soulstorm Brew, or becoming left in a Tear Extractor. Their illness negates the skill for them to do anything, and they must be medically cured if Abe gave them a healing ring from a shaman. This primarily occurs on the five Mudokons that followed Abe's orders to Necrum at the start of the game, and doesn't occur again before Abe reaches the large Glukkon factory called the SoulStorm Brewery. *Blind - A blind Mudokon is possible to be identified by their grey hued skin. If the Mudokons have their blindness, then they cannot follow Abe the way they normally can, and have to rely on well-timed voice commands that he gives. However, poorly timed voice commands would actually have a blind one wandering into various hazards. They will quickly go straight into a summoned bird portals despite their blindness. Religion The only religion of Mudokons revolves around the nature and their spirits are all around. The tribal landscape is too scared of them and some will put their lives on it. With a natural worship, some Mudokon tribes are known to worship natural wildlife on Mudos. Good examples are the Mudomo tribe worshiping the Paramites, the feared critters of their own, and the Mudanchee tribe worshiping Scrabs, the natural predators of wildlife. Also, Mudokons are spiritually known to worship individuals like the Almighty Raisin appearing as the embodiment of the vast knowledge and wisdom and Shrykull appearing as a powerful Mudokon demigod fused with a Paramite and a Scrab. Notable Mudokons *Abe the Mudokon - The only Mudokon who is recognized by his race as the Messiah of the Mudokons. Despite his skepticism in being the chosen one, Abe managed to free a large portion of fellow Mudokons from Glukkon slavery. He is also known for protecting any form of life that is being enslaved by unethical, wealthy businesses like the Vykkers of Vykker's Labs. *Alf - The Mudokon who first encountered by Abe while breaking back into RuptureFarms. After getting freed from the meat factory, Alf is one of the five known Mudokons that travels with Abe to Necrum, but falls ill from SoulStorm Brew after finding a vending machine in the mines. Alf and the other Mudokons are eventually saved their lives by Abe, after which Alf starts his Rehab & Tea. *Big Face - The Mudokon shaman who first meet by Abe after he fell down from a cliff trying to departure RuptureFarms. *Sam - The only living female Mudokon who hatches eggs that born into slavery. It is unknown if she is the "Queen" but it's very unlikely anyway, especially with race being related closely to birds. *The Three Weirdos - A triplet of ghosts of Mudokon ancestors. They first appear to Abe when Big Face accidentally knocks Abe off a stand causing a vision to occur during his unconsciousness. In Abe's vision, they tell him that the Glukkons are digging up their bones and tells him to come to Necrum. Later, after Abe has passed all the Scrab and Paramite temple tests, the Three Weirdos give Abe the power to heal Mudokons sick from SoulStorm Brew, another Glukkon company of the Magog Cartel. They also tell him to shut down SoulStorm Brewery. *Newscaster Mudokon - This Mudokon was known for his tendencies to sugar coat the story of Abe's journey by occasionally stating the opposite of Abe's state of being. He later dies when being beaten to death by a Slig. Gallery AbeMukodon.png|Abe Alfbonus-uk.jpg|Alf BigFace01.jpg|Big Face Category:Heroic Species Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsels Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived